An Eternal Spark
by Screaming Kittycat
Summary: Optimus had lost his Sparkmate, Elita-1, back on Cybertron. He never thought his spark would pulse again but a strange pink-haired human was something that he never dreamed of. Something that could fix his broken heart, make it whole again.
1. Her Death, His Pain

**Before time began, there was the Cube. We know not where it comes from, only that it holds the power to create worlds and fill them with life. That is how our race was born. For a time, we lived in harmony, but like all great power, some wanted it for good, others for evil. And so began the war, a war that ravaged our planet until it was consumed by death.**

Cybertron was burning, the once beautiful planet was being destroyed by the eternal war between Autobots and Decepticons. The eternal struggle that has gone on for millions of years was taking its toll on the planet. All hope was fading in the Autobots sparks, with Sentinel Prime gone all eyes turned to the last Prime, Optimus. The Cybertronian was the world's strongest warrior and the greatest leader that has ever been created. But even leaders have weaknesses.

"Elita, we must go!" Optimus shouted to a fellow Autobot. It was a female, its trilithium body was sleek and curved to show its femininity. This femme was Elita- 1, the second in command in the Autobots army, second to Optimus Prime and his Sparkmate. It is said that the great creator Primus gifted Cybertronians with a gift that would bring light to the world. In human terms, Sparkmates are soulmates, two beings born with the same heartbeat, their very souls are intertwined.

"No Optimus, I must protect the Allspark!" she shouted back as she cleaved a Decepticon in half, the Decepticons had found the Allspark and were relentless in their pursuit of it. "There is no other option, the Allspark must be taken off the planet!"

"I will **not** let you be the one to take it!" Optimus growled angrily as she threw a Decepticon away from him so he could shoot it in the face.

"There is no other way!" she ripped the spark out of a Decepticon that was about to backstab her mate "I must do this" she turned Optimus around once there was a break in the endless wave of Decepticons. "we will be together again" she smiled and pressed her forehead to him, their sparks jolted at the touch.

"Please, don't do this" Optimus pleaded desperately, though he knew it would not change his beloved's mind.

"I must my love…there is no one else" she turned her head slightly and pressed against him harder "be strong Optimus, lead our people" she pushed away and ran towards the cargo hold. Optimus watched her run for only a short moment before more Decepticons arrived. If she was not going to listen then he would make sure no one would get near her.

"Optimus!" a dark and sinister voice roared towards the last Prime. Turning around, Optimus glared at his old friend, Megatron, leader of the Decepticons.

"It is too late Megatron, the Allspark is gone!" the Decepticon leader roared angrily.

"Never, I will get my hands on the Allspark and with it, I will destroy every Autobot!" the two clashed viciously, trading blows and shooting every piece of metal they could see.

"It is too late!" Optimus repeated as he saw the ship containing Elita- 1 rising from the bay.

Megatron turned around and looked at the retreating ship "no! the Allspark! Starscream, stop that ship!"

"NO!" Optimus screamed as he saw Megatron's right-hand man fly through the air and attack the ship "ELITA!" he screamed as he saw part of the ship explode, it flew off into space but blew up once out of the planet's atmosphere. He felt his spark flare in pain. His Sparkmate was gone.

"No!" Megatron roared angrily, he pushed Optimus away from him and ran into the hangar. He would follow the ship to wherever it landed and retrieve the Allspark himself.

Optimus allowed anger to take over himself, it was better than the agonizing pain he felt over the loss of his beloved. With a mighty roar, he destroyed all Decepticons that attacked him.

On that day he vowed that no one else would feel the pain he felt, no one else would lose someone to the damnable war. He would be the leader his people needed.

* * *

Elita- 1 managed to get into a pod when she saw Starscream flying towards her, just as the missile hit the ship she managed to eject and put in the coordinates to a planet that no Decepticon has ever been on.

A place called Earth. It was there that she was found by the humans and hidden in a bunker of thick concrete for thousands of years.

 **Thousand Years later**

Eli Witwicky, adopted daughter of Judy and Ron groaned loudly as she heard Judy shouting at Sam to get ready for school. The lovely woman's voice could break the sound barrier it was that high pitched when she was annoyed. Don't think that Eli hated Judy, no she loved the woman very much but when it was 5 in the morning and Eli was trying to sleep…well, you can understand the annoyance the woman had with the matriarch of the Witwicky family.

"Every morning…" Eli muttered to herself, there was no point going back to sleep now, Judy would continue to yell all day when she gets riled up, and Sam has a habit of making her irritated. With another groan, she rolled out of bed and onto the floor to start her routine. 20 pushups, 10 sit ups, 10 crunches, 15 squats, 25-star jumps, and 4 minutes of planking. She enjoyed keeping in shape but it was also for her job, she got a job as a personal trainer and gymnast teacher. It was a very fulfilling life for her even if it was simple.

Once her routine was done she jogged downstairs and joined her family for breakfast "I have a client near the school this morning so I can drive Sam to school if you want?" she asked Judy and Ron.

"That would be great" Ron replied, "it would give me more time to work on the path."

"I really don't want him on your motorcycle," Judy said with a deep frown, she was a worrywart and a helicopter parent "what if you crash, both of you could die!"

"Judy, he'll be fine, you know how well I drive and he's been on my bike plenty of times."

"Mom, being taken to school by Eli makes me look cooler, don't you want me to be cool?" Sam chimed in, he always felt embarrassed when being taken to school by Ron. Everyone had a car and every time Ron took him to school they would tease him about it. When Eli drove him they ignored him for her and if they spoke to him it was usually to ask if Eli was single. His sister was attractive, even he could admit that. She had tanned skin, curves for days, pastel pink hair and bright blue eyes and a tattoo of her name on her arm. Throw in a motorcycle and she became a dude magnet.

"Don't worry about her, she snuck behind my back and drank an entire cup of coffee?" Ron said with a sigh, he was the one that had to deal with her for the whole day.

"Oh, makes sense" Eli giggled and drank her tea whilst she waited for Sam to be ready.


	2. The life of Eli Witwicky

Eli and Ron were waiting behind the school bus for Sam to get out of school. The pinkette decided to tag along because it may be the day that Sam gets his first car. Ron said that if Sam got $2000 and three As he would pay the other half of a car. Every day Sam would study and work on all of his assignments day and night so he could get those three As. He also did any jobs he could find to raise $2000, babysitting, lawn mowing, walking dogs, house sitting, everything that you could do instead of getting an actual job he did. Eli thought he made it harder to get money but he was adamant about not getting a job.

"Yes! Yes! Yes!" Eli and Ron turned to the right and saw an excited Witwicky child running towards them.

"Where's the fire, Sam?" Eli asked as her brother jumped into the car.

"I got an A minus but is an A, though" he flailed his grade paper around excitedly.

Ron shook his head "Wait, wait, wait. I can't see" he grabbed the graded paper and nodded when he was satisfied "It's an A."

"So, I'm good?" Sam asked with hope in his eyes. He had been dreaming of getting his first car since he was thirteen.

"You're good" Ron started the car and drove off.

"What kind of car are you looking at getting?" Eli asked. She grinned when she saw her brother jumping up and down.

"I honestly don't care, I just want a car. Well, maybe a Porsche or a Camaro."

"Aren't you stretching it a bit, they are really expensive cars. Far more expensive than $4000" Eli didn't want Sam to get his hopes up.

"I know, I know but I have a dream" he turned to his dad "so where are you taking me?"

"Well, I have a surprise," Ron said as he drove into the store with the most expensive cars in town. The amazing Porsche.

"What kind of…" he stopped when he realised where they were driving "No. No, no, no, no, Dad!" Sam's eyes widened and his smile grew into a grin "oh, you got to be kidding me."

"Yeah. I am. You're not getting a Porsche" Eli cackled madly at the dejected and betrayed look Sam gave his father. Ron had a strange sense of humour, it was verbally cruel that few people found funny, one of them being Eli.

"A little harsh, don't you think Ron?" Eli said as they pulled into Bolivia's used cars.

"I think its very funny" Ron replied nonchalantly, he didn't care if no one else found his humour funny. So long as it made him laugh than he didn't care.

"What's wrong with you?" Sam asked insultingly, he really hated his dad's jokes.

"You think I'd really get you a Porsche for your first car?"

"Eli got a motorcycle for her first car!" Sam replied petulantly.

"Yes, but she bought it with her own money, I only chipped in $1000 dollars for her. You're lucky you're getting $2000."

"You know what? I don't wanna talk to you for the rest of this whole thing" he looked away from his dad as they drove past a clown twirling a sign like a professional. What a terrible job.

"Oh, come on. It's just a practical Joke. Eli thought it was funny."

"It's not a funny joke, and Eli has a sick and twisted mind" the pinkette gasped and slapped the back of Sam's head "what was that for!?"

"Don't insult me!" Ron parked the car and they all stepped out to look around.

Sam looked around at all the second-hand cars and frowned deeply "Here? No, no, no, what is this? You said…you said half a car, not half a piece of crap, Dad."

Eli shook her head "cars can hear you insult them you know."

"Don't start being weird on me now, Eli, I'm serious" Sam said as he glared at her, she ignored him as she looked at all the cars.

"When I was your age, I'd have been happy with four wheels and an engine" Ron replied, he would never understand kids these days.

"Okay, let me explain something to you. Okay? You ever see 40-Year-Old Virgin?"

"Yeah."

Sam motioned to a crappy black car "Okay, that's what this is" he then motioned to the grey one next to it "and this is a 50-year-old virgin."

"Okay" Ron honestly did not care about his son's whining, he's had to deal with it for 17 years.

"You want me to live that life?"

"No sacrifice, no victory."

"Yeah, no victory. You know, I got it. The old Witwicky motto, Dad."

"Right."

"Gentlemen" Eli was really glad when the African-American man stopped Sam's whining. The man walked up to Ron and shook his hand as he said, "Bobby Bolivia, like the country, except without the runs."

 _"Eww…gross, who the fuck says that to a customer,"_ Eli thought to herself with a shake of her head.

"How can I help you?" the strange man asked, he completely ignored her so she wandered off to look at all the cars. She wondered how he would treat her if he found out she could buy all these cars if she wanted to.

She wandered around but stopped when she saw a car drive into the large space between a beetle and another car. She raised an eyebrow and blinked when she saw no one was in the car, no one was driving it. "Alright…that's a bit strange" she cautiously walked over to the car and looked to see if anything dangerous was in it. It was a decent car, it looked to be an original Camaro or at least one from the 90s. The black racing strips with the bright yellow made the car look pretty awesome. She would most definitely buy this car but she thought that Sam would want it. Besides, she had a bike so she really didn't need a car. If Sam did buy the car then she would have to look at it to find out how it drove itself, it most likely had some sort of remote control on the steering wheel or on the wheels themselves so someone could drive it without being in the car.

"Well, over here, every piece of car a man might want or need" Eli turned to Sam and Ron when Bobby walked over.

"This ain't bad," Sam said as he looked at the Camaro "is it a good car Eli?"

"It's a vintage car, might even be one of the Camaro's built in the 90s" she commented.

"This one's got racing stripes" he commented to Bobby who nodded.

"Yeah. It got racing…" he stopped when he looked at the car "yeah, what's this? What the heck is this? I don't know nothing about this car. Manny!"

"What?" A man shouted from the store.

"What is this? This car! Check it out!" Bobby shouted as Sam opened the door and sat on the leather seats, they would be hot in summer.

"I don't know, boss! I've never seen it! That's loco!"

"Don't go Ricky Ricardo on me, Manny! Find out!"

"How's the interior?" Eli asked as she leaned into the window.

"Feels good" Sam replied as he stroked the leather of the steering wheel. "Hey, have you seen this symbol before?" Eli leaned in slightly and looked at the symbol on the horn. She felt a strange sensation run through her when she looked at it.

 _Autobot…_

A voice echoed in the back of her mind, whispering one word.

"Li…Eli…ELI!" the pinkette snapped out of her trance and blinked at her brother "you alright? You spaced out again" he looked at her in concern, she had a habit of spacing out a lot, ever since he met her.

"Don't worry, just one of those moments" She gave him a reassuring smile and looked back to Bobby.

"How much?" Ron asked, he noticed both the kids liked the car and he quite liked it too.

"Well," Bobby took a moment to consider "considering the semi-classic nature of the vehicle, with the slick wheels and the custom paint job…"

"Yeah, but the paints faded" Sam shot back.

"Yeah, but it's custom."

"It's custom faded?"

"Well, this is your first car. I wouldn't expect you to understand."

"I research cars and custom paint devalues the price of a car," Eli said knowingly, she wasn't about to let this man rip Sam off.

"And how do you know that?" Bobby challenged.

"It's in the section on the California legislation about second-hand items and used cars (I actually don't know)" she shot back just as challengingly. The man blinked but knew he was defeated.

"Fine, I'll sell it for $5000."

"No, I'm not paying over four. Sorry."

"No, don't worry about it Ron I'll chip in the extra thousand."

"Really?" Sam asked hopefully.

"Yeah, this is the best car in the whole yard" she nodded to Ron "I'll transfer the money once you buy the car."

"Alright, thanks for this Eli" the pinkette shook her head and stayed with Sam as Ron sorted out the paperwork.

* * *

Eli chose to drive in the Camaro with Sam whilst Ron drove his car by himself. She took a look at the engine and squealed at how recent it was. Who the fuck decided it was a good idea to ditch a car that could drive nearly 225 mph and has a 2500 horsepower engine? It was incredibly stupid.

They drove into their homes parking spot and Eli offered to wash the car before he drove it anywhere else, it was a great car but it was covered in dirt. She dressed in a patriotic bikini and brought out a hose and a soapy bucket. "Let's make you shine baby!" she clapped her hands together and got to work. Once the car was washed she used a hydrating polish to give the car a shine. Lastly, she used a vacuum cleaner to get rid of the dust and dirt on the inside of the car.

"Wow, my car looks brand new!" Sam called out happily as he left the house "thanks, Eli!"

"No problem Sam. I love cars and think they all deserve a fresh look" she patted the driver's side door softly "you heading out?"

"Yeah, there's a party down by the lake so I wanna go take Miles with me."

"I want you home at 11 o'clock!" they heard Judy shout to Sam. Ron was once again making his path and Judy was picking flowers from her garden.

"Yeah, all right!" Sam yelled back as he got in his car.

"11 o'clock!" Ron repeated.

"Please, for the love of God, drive safely!" Sam turned on the car and a cloud of black smoke billowed out of the exhaust.

"Seat belt on!" both Judy and Eli gasped as the smoke covered the entire backyard.

"Oh man! I just cleaned the car!" Eli whined.

"Wow. You are so cheap" Judy said to Ron in an unimpressed tone.

"Well, it's his first car. Supposed to be like that."

"But I saw the engine, its one of the recent models," Eli said as she walked over to Ron "maybe you should take a look at it to see if something is clogging up the exhaust pipe."

"Hmm good, idea. Did you say the engine was a recent model? Why would someone put that in a shitty car?"

"Must have been a pet project but something went wrong?" Eli shrugged "who cares, if Sam fixes it up then it would be a sweet ride."

"Do you have a client today?" Judy asked Eli as she sat on the porch.

"No, do you want me to help with anything?"

"Yeah, can you bring the bricks from the shed?" Ron asked "I want to finish the path by tonight" Eli nodded and shuffled off to get the bricks.

* * *

 _"At this time, we can't confirm whether there were any survivors"_ Eli was sitting in her room, watching the news on her television. Apparently, one of America's tops military bases in Qatar was attacked the night before. _"Our bases worldwide are, as of now, at DEFCON Delta, our highest readiness level."_ Eli leaned forward as if it would help her hear the news better. What could threaten national security so badly that America had to initiate DEFCON Delta? _"We're dealing with a very effective weapons system that we have not come across before. But our prayers are with the families of the brave men and women who have yet to be heard from."_

"What country would cause this much panic, the Russians? No, they were all about hacking and spy work. No, it's got to be North Korea, they must have fired a nuke on the base." She muttered to herself, she heard Sam's car start up outside but paid it no mind. This was bigger than what the news was telling the populace.

Suddenly, her door was slammed open and Sam came rushing in "Eli!"

"What!" Eli shouted back in surprise.

"Someone stole my car, I need you to drive after it!" without saying anything, Eli jumped off her bed and raced downstairs with Sam. She grabbed her bike and handed a helmet to Sam. She was going to regret not putting on shoes later but the car would get away if she waited any longer. "Where's he going with my car? Where's he going!?" Sam asked Eli who was tailing the stolen car.

"We'll catch him, Sam, just call the cops!" he nodded and fished his phone out of his pocket.

"Hello? 911 emergency! My car has been stolen! My sister is in pursuit! Right? I need all units, the whole squadron! Bring everyone! No, don't ask me questions, all right? My father's the head of the neighbourhood watch!" he talked, more liked yelled, for a few more moments before hanging up because they arrived at the private junkyard. "we'll tail them on foot!" Eli nodded and stopped her bike at the gate. They raced further into the junkyard only to stop at what they saw.

"Oh my god" Sam whispered to himself. On a pile of scrap stood a giant robot being, it was shining a bright beam of light into the sky "it's a robot."

Eli stared at the bot with eyes as wide as saucers, she felt a strange static in her brain and tried to grab it but it disappeared. "My name is Sam Witwicky," Sam said to his phone as he recorded "this is my sister Eli, whoever finds this, my car is alive, okay?" He brought the camera over the debris they were hiding behind so it could see the giant robot "You saw that?" he said once he brought the phone back to him "since this is my last words on Earth, I just wanna say, Mon, Dad, I love you, and if you find Busty Beauties under my bed, they're not mine, I'm holding it for Miles" he stopped when he realised what he said "no, no, wait that…okay, that's not true. It's mine and Uncle Charles gave it to me, I'm sorry. Mojo, I love you." He closed his flip phone and turned to Eli "we need to get closer" she nodded distractedly and they both crept out from behind the debris.

"Run!" Sam suddenly screamed when two large and angry dogs started chasing them "no, no, no, no, no!"

"You're a good dog! Good Dog! Good Dog!" Eli screamed fearfully as they ran through the junkyard, these dogs were like bloodhounds they wouldn't give up. They ran into an old building and stood on some barrels so the dogs couldn't get them. "What do we do Sam?!" she screamed to her brother as she kicked at the dog, they backed off slightly but came back just as fast. "Look!" Eli yelled and pointed to the opening where Sam's Camaro came barrelling through the wall. It began circling them.

"No, please don't kill me. I'm sorry! Take the keys!" Sam screamed and threw the keys at the car "I don't want them! Car's yours!" he grabbed his sister and they started running again. They left the room and ran straight in front of a police car "listen, listen, listen! Good, you're here" two cops got out of the car and pointed their guns at the siblings.

"Let me see your hands!" one of the cops ordered loudly.

"No, no, no! It's not us!" Sam tried to reason but the police were not convinced "the guys inside."

"Let me see your hands" the man repeated "shut up! Both of you, walk towards the car." They both put their hands behind their heads and walked to the front of the car "put your heads on the hood."

"I blame you" Eli hissed angrily at her brother.

"Me! I didn't steal my car!" he hissed back as they were both cuffed.

"Yea,h but you chose a robot for a car!"

"You saw it first!"

"Enough!" the cop that cuffed them shoute,d "stay quiet for the entire car ride or I will pepper spray your asses!"

"Yes sir" Sam muttered but did as was told.

This sucked.

* * *

"Look, I can't be any clearer than how crystal clear I am being. It just stood up."

"It just stood up." Eli and Sam had been in the police station until 10 in the morning trying to convince the cops of what they saw "wow. That's really neat." The cop grabbed two cups off the table and brought them up to show the siblings "okay, kiddies. Time to filler 'er up. And no drippy-drippy." Sam looked at the cop as though he was insane "what are you rolling? Whippets? Goofballs? A little wowie sauce with boys?"

"No, we're not on any drugs."

The cop shook his head and caught the pill packet his friend threw at him "what's these? Found it in your pocket. 'Mojo.'" He sniffed and looked at Sam "is that what the kids are doing now? Little bit of Mojo?"

"Those are my dog's pain pills."

Ron, who was called in to pick up his kids, spoke up, "you know, a Chihuahua. A little…" he was not happy that he had to be dragged down in the middle of the night only to find out his kids were trespassing on private property.

"And what about you?" he looked at Eli who was silent, he smirked and looked her up and down "shouldn't you be keeping your little brother away from drugs?"

"My eyes are up here" she drawled back when she noticed where he was staring. He coughed awkwardly and turned to Sam who was looking at his gun.

"What was that?" he asked Sam "you eyeballing my piece, 50 Cent?" he stood up from the table and leaned over Sam intimidatingly "you wanna go? Make something happen. Do it. 'Cause I promise you I will bust you up."

"Are you on drugs?"

"Look, my son and daughter were chasing there stolen car. They weren't doing any drugs or anything illegal." Ron reasoned, he could see that his son was pissing off the police man "I promise that they will never do this again."

The cop sniffed and looked to Ron "make sure they don't. Since this is their first offence I wont fine them but make sure it doesn't happen again."

"What about my car?" Sam pressed.

"We'll keep an eye out for your car" the cop replied "now get out of here" the trio nodded and hastily retreated.

"How in trouble are we?" Sam asked as he sat in the back seat of Ron's car.

"From me? Not so much. From your mother…" he trailed off, letting the sibling now how angry Judy would be. "we'll stop off at the junkyard to get your bike then we'll head straight home."

"Yes dad" Sam grumbled.

"Yes Ron" Eli muttered after, her feet were killing her from driving and running without shoes.


	3. The Autobots

_"It was an awesome spectacle here an hour ago when over 40 C-17s lifted off of this very base"_ Eli was chilling in Sam's room after they were chewed out by Judy. She was already angry about them sneaking out so late at night but the moment she saw Eli walk in without any shoes on she panicked. It was an entire hour before she calmed down enough to let them leave. Sam was shooting hoops and Eli was playing tabletop football whilst listening to the news. _"we're not told where they're going. The government has been very quiet about what's going on but in our…"_

Eli turned the tv off and looked at Sam "want some food?" he nodded and got dressed. They walked downstairs and into the kitchen. Mojo climbed up onto the counter and started barking at something outside.

"Stop with the barking, Mojo. It's too early. Please?" Sam whined as he went to pour himself a glass of milk.

The siblings gasped when they heard the roaring of an engine "your car…" Eli whispered fearfully.

"Get your bike!" Sam whispered frantically.

"It got damaged by the cops! We'll take the bicycles" they nodded and ran to the front door. Sam took his mom's bike whilst Eli took Sam's bike. They raced out of the house and down the street. "It's still following us!" Eli shouted as she looked back and saw the Camaro.

They both rode all the way into town but no matter how fast they rode or how quickly they turned corners the car was still following them. "AAH!" Sam screamed as he hit a broken piece of concrete and went flying onto the ground.

"Sam?" a beautiful raven-haired woman asked in confusion when she saw Sam laying before her.

"Hi, Mikaela" oh, so this was the famous Mikaela Eli had heard so much about. She was quite pretty and the pinkette could see why Sam was so obsessed with her.

"That was…That was really awesome."

"Well, it felt awesome" Sam forced out, his back was killing him now.

"Are you okay? Whose this?" the teen asked as she looked at Eli.

"Hi I'm Eli, Sam's older sister" she smiled politely "Sam, we need to go before the car shows up."

"Car?" Mikaela asked.

Sam nodded "yes, we are being chased by a car" Sam got back on his bike and followed his sister as they rode off. "the car is back!"

"Quick! Under the highway!" Eli yelled, they turned a sharp left. Even with all the other cars the Camaro still followed them. They pulled to a stop when they heard the siren "Cops."

They rode over to the car "officer!" Sam yelled as he rode past the car, he yelled when the door of the cop car swung open and collided with him. Eli gasped and stopped her bike, she quickly jumped off and ran to her brother side.

"What the fuck dude!" she shouted at the cop.

Sam groaned but got back to his feet "listen to me! Thank God you're here! We've had the worst day ever! We've been…We've been followed here on our bikes! Right? And my car's right there and it's been following us here! So get out of the car!" the police revved his engine and pushed the car into the siblings. "No! Stop!" the car kept pushing them back "oh, God. Okay! Okay, Okay, all right!" The car pushed them to the floor but kept moving "Okay! I'm sorry! I'm…I didn't mean to hit your car! Look!"

"Stop it! We didn't do anything" Eli screamed angrily as she pulled Sam back. The light of the car and razor-sharp needles were suddenly pointed right at Sam's face "what the hell? What do you want from us!?" her question must have been what the policeman wanted for the strange needle lights went back into the car.

"All right!" They thought it was over but suddenly the car transformed into a robot, similar to the one they saw last night. "oh, God, no! NO!" Sam stood up and dragged his sister with him. The monster robot chased after them and slammed them into a car. The siblings hugged each other as the robot got close to their faces.

"Are you username LadiesMan217?" the robot asked angrily, he had a robotic quality to his voice that made him even scarier.

"I don't know what you're talking about!" Sam yelled back.

"Are you username LadiesMan217?!" the robot repeated.

"Yeah."

"Where is eBay item 21153!? Where are the glasses?!" taking the chance, the siblings climbed up the car and jumped off just as it was swiped by the evil robot. It started to chase them again so they ran into the open.

"Get back!" Sam screamed when he saw Mikaela driving on her scooter. "stop!" Sam ran straight into Mikaela and pulled her off her bike.

"God!" Mikaela shouted, "what is your problem, Sam?"

"We can't stay here!" Eli shouted.

Sam looked at Mikaela and pointed to where he ran from "okay, there's a monster right there! It just attacked us!" the robot ran out from the park and threw the cars away "here he comes!" Mikaela's eyes widened in fear "all right, get up. Get up and run! You have to run! Okay."

"Watch out!" Eli screamed and pushed Sam and Mikaela down just as the yellow Camaro skidded beside them. It slammed the rear end of its body into the feet of the evil robot, it fell to the floor. The Camaro rotated around and opened the door.

"Sam, what is that thing?" Mikaela asked fearfully. Eli wasted no time in getting into the back seats of the car, she would choose the stalker car over the evil car any day.

"You have to get in the car" Sam tried to reason with the teen but she was too scared.

"I don't want too."

"Get in the car. Trust me. Trust me!"

"Sam."

"Get In!" once everyone was in and the door was closed the car revved its engine and began driving "Go, go, go, go, go." A fast and furious like chase ensured. The cop car was hot on their trail but the Camaro was just as fast. "we're gonna die!" Sam screamed loudly as they went through windows.

"Drive, drive, drive, drive!" Eli kept screaming loudly in fear. They drove into the storage district and hid in a dark spot. They all quietened down as they watched the cop car drive past. "Fuck" Eli whispered when the car locked all the doors.

"We're locked in" Sam rushed out, this was the worst day of his life. "The car won't start. At least we ditched the monster, right?"

"I think we did" Eli answered softly "no, wait, look" she pointed to the cop car that stopped a little way before them. The Camaro started its engine and drove right past the the evil robot. It moved into an open area of the car before opening the door and throwing Sam and Mikaela out. Eli got the hint and climbed out of the back seat as quickly as possible. Before their very eyes the Camaro turned into one of the robots. The one they saw shooting a beam of light into the sky. It stood in front o the trio protectively but was suddenly tackled by the cop car. A tinier robot jumped out of the cop car and raced towards the humans. They ran in between the two robots battling. "Go right!" Eli screamed, she couldn't believe what was going on but for some reason, she felt as though she had seen this before. There was no memory but her emotions made her feel like she has witnessed something like this before.

"WOAH!" Sam screamed as the tiny robot grabbed his foot and pulled him to the floor "he's got me! Oh, God!"

"Get something to kill it with!" Eli screamed to Mikaela as she kicked the tiny robot in the head. It screeched as it went flying. When he saw the pinkette he screeched hatefully and tackled her.

"Autobot scum!" it yelled into her face as it tried to claw it off, Eli used all her strength to keep it away from her face. It cut up her arms but she held on strong. "SAM!" she screamed. Her brother grabbed the robot and threw it off his sister. "Run!" she grabbed her brother's hand and ran away from the monster. They tumbled down a small hill and hit a fence. The robot was immediately on top of Eli, this time it cut her cheek.

"Eli!" Mikaela screamed as she ran over to the siblings with an auto saw, she brought it down on the robot and decapitated it. Once it was off Eli she continued to saw it until it was dead.

"Not so tough without a head, are you?" Sam said cockily as he kicked the head far away from them. "Are you ok Eli- What the hell?" he stared at Eli's face with wide eyes.

"What's wrong?"

"Eli, your blood is blue!" the pinkette gasped and touched her cheek, she brought her hand out and saw the blue liquid.

"What…am I?" she whispered.

Sam shook his head and grabbed his sister's shoulder "no time, we can look at it later" he grabbed his sister's hand and motioned for Mikaela to follow. They walked to the base of the hill and looked at the robot they once thought was a simple Camaro.

"What is it?" Mikael asked fearfully as she clutched onto Sam's arm.

"It's a robot" Sam replied softly, instead of fear he was now in awe. "but like a…Like a different…you know, like a super-advanced robot. It's probably Japanese. Yeah, it's definitely Japanese." Sam went to head closer but Mikaela pulled him back. Eli, however, walked over to it.

"What are you doing?" she asked the pinkette.

"I don't think it wants to hurt us. It would have done that already if it wanted to" Sam replied as he followed his sister.

"Really, do you speak robot?" Mikaela was not convinced "because they just had, like, a giant droid death match."

"I think it wants something from us" Sam muttered. Eli was now standing directly under the robot, it was staring down at her with a tilted head. It was confused, the human had an energon reading and was bleeding blue. He would keep an eye on the female though he didn't see her as a threat.

"What?"

"Well, 'cause the other one was talking about my eBay page"

"You are the strangest boy I have ever met."

Sam ignored her as he looked at the Camaro "can you talk?" he asked loudly.

" _XM Satellite Radio…Digital cable brings you…Columbia Broadcasting System…"_

"So you…you talk through the radio?" Sam asked hesitantly.

The robot looked happy as he started clapping _"thank you, you're beautiful. You're wonderful, you're wonderful."_ Eli was satisfied with looking at the robot up close so she moved back to her brother's side.

"So, what was that last night? What was that?"

The robot pointed to the sky _"message from Starfleet, Captain…throughout the inanimate vastness of space…angel will rain down like visitors from heaven! Hallelujah!"_

Mikaela cautiously stepped closer Sam and spoke, "visitors from heaven? What…what are you, like, an alien or something?" he pointed to Mikaela and nodded before transforming into a Camaro.

 _"Any more questions you want to ask?"_

Eli shrugged and jumped into the car, for some strange reason she trusted this car with her life. She waited for a few moments before Sam and Mikaela joined her. "welcome to the fun club" Eli joked as the Camaro drove off.

They quickly picked up Sam's bag and pants and off they went.

Eli felt a wave of exhaustion wash over her, everything that happened had caught up and had taken her energy. Thinking she was safe, she decided to lay down across the back seats and get some sleep before the Camaro got to wherever he was taking then.

* * *

Eli felt a gentle shake of her shoulder "hmm?" she opened her tired eyes and looked up at Mikaela who was smiling at her.

"We stopped" Eli nodded and got out of the car, she was still a little drowsy but they must have stopped for an important reason and she wanted to be awake to see it. She blinked when she saw the Camaro with a new coat of paint. He now looked like the latest model of a Camaro.

"Nice change" she commented to the car who chirped happily at her compliment.

"How are you, Eli?' Sam asked as he came over to her.

"A lot better now that I've got some rest" she stopped speaking when she saw a group of meteors fall through the sky "look" she pointed to the sky, the teens followed her finger and looked on in shock as they fell to the ground. They felt the ground shake as they collided with the earth. Quickly, they all piled back into the Camaro which took them to an empty alleyway. Four other cars drove into the alleyway, surrounding them. A 1997 Peterbilt 379semi-truck stopped right in front of them before transforming into the largest robot of them all.

Eli gasped and felt a strange tug in her chest as she stared at the luminescent blue orbs that stared right back at her. She heard the other vehicles transform but she couldn't stop staring at the Peterbilt. It looked back at her in a confused manner but decided he would deal with the strange femme later.

"Are you Samuel James Witwicky, descendant of Archibald Witwicky?" the voice of the robot was deep and rumbled through their ears.

"They know your name," Mikaela said softly, she felt worried for Sam at that moment.

"Yeah" Sam replied cautiously.

"My name is Optimus Prime" another pulse shot through Eli but this time she ignored it "we are autonomous robotic organisms from the planet Cybertron."

"But you can call us Autobots for short" a Hummer that looked more like an ambulance said behind them.

"Autobots" Sam repeat, his mind was going haywire with all the new information.

"What's cracking, little bitches?"

"My first lieutenant. Designation, Jazz."

"We call them names" Eli corrected, though it was in no way meant to be mean or insulting.

"Names…thank you" Optimus nodded to Eli in thanks. She gave him a smile back.

A Pontiac Solstice hardtop Autobot did a flip and sat on a car "this looks like a cool place to kick it."

"What is that? How did he learn to talk like that?' Sam asked in confusion, how could an alien know how to speak earth slang.

"We've learned Earth's language through the World Wide Web" they trio stayed silent so Optimus continued "my weapons specialist, Ironhide."

The Hummer's arms turned into cannons "you feeling lucky, punk?" Eli glared at the Autobot and stood protectively in front of her brother and Mikaela. Ironhide looked impressed by the courage of the little femme.

"Easy, Ironhide" Optimus ordered.

The Hummer shrugged and put away his cannon "Just Kidding. I just wanted to show them my cannons."

Optimus continued "our medical officer, Ratchet."

The medical officer sniffed the air before saying, "the boy's pheromone level suggests he wants to mate with the younger female."

"I did **not** need to know that" Eli cringed in disgust at hearing about her brother's horniness.

"You already know your guardian, Bumblebee." The yellow Camaro made boxing motions with his fists.

"Bumblebee, right?" Sam repeated, it was good to know the cars name.

 _"Check on the rep yep, second to none,_ " Bumblebee said through the radio, it was rather cute how he spoke like that.

"So you're my guardian, huh?" the Camaro nodded.

"Why does he speak through the radio but you have your own voices?" Eli asked as she looked around at all the other Autobots.

Ratchet raised his arm and fired a small red laser at Bumblebees throat "his vocal processors were damaged in battle. I'm still working on them."

Mikaela took a moment to get some courage before asking Optimus, "why are you here?'

"We are here looking for the All Spark. And we must find it before Megatron." A shiver of fear coursed through Eli at that name. This was getting ridiculous, why were all these new words and aliens affecting her like this.

"Mega-what?" Sam asked.

Optimus touched a part on his helmet which made two projectors come out from his optics. They made the floor look as though it was cracking and falling away. "Our planet was once a powerful empire, peaceful and just" large metallic towers flew up from the cracks and into the sky, soon other Cybertronians covered the parts of the floor that weren't destroyed "until we were betrayed by Megatron, leader of the Decepticons. All who defied them were destroyed. Our war finally consumed the planet and the All Spark was lost to the stars." Eli noticed a deep frown mar Optimus face before he quickly hid it. "Megatron followed it to Earth, where Captain Witwicky found him."

Sam chuckled in surprise "my grandfather."

"It was an accident that intertwined our fates. Megatron crash-landed before he could retrieve the Cube. Your grandfather accidentally activated his navigation system. The coordinates to the Cube's location on Earth were imprinted on his glasses."

"How'd you know about his glasses?" Sam asked.

"eBay."

"eBay." Sam was really regretting selling his glasses.

"If the Decepticons find the All Spark, they will use its power to transform Earth's machines and build a new army." Ratchet said darkly, the three humans felt fear course through them.

"And the human race will be extinguished." Optimus continued "Sam Witwicky, you hold the key to Earth's survival."

"Please tell me that you have those glasses."

* * *

The humans rode in the Camaro to the Witwicky home, they were all silent, their minds reeling with all the information that was dumped on them. They pulled into the alley beside their house and got out. "I need you to stay here, all right?" Sam said to Mikaela "You got to stay here and you're gonna watch them."

"I'll stay out here in case Ron or Judy come out," Elie said to Sam, he nodded and raced to the back door.

"We should move into the backyard once Sam gets inside," Eli said loudly to all the Autobots. They transformed into their Bipedal modes and snuck into the backyard. Though they weren't doing a good job because even with light steps they still made noise. It wasn't their fault, they were bigger than a house and most likely heavier than one too.

"All right, I love you! Sleep good, handsome man!" Sam said to his dad as he walked to his bedroom.

"What the hell were you saying to Ron? Handsome man?" Eli said incredulously to her brother.

"Ignore what I said, what are you doing?" he rushed out to Optimus when he walked into the backyard "No, watch the path! Watch the path! Watch the…please, please, please." The human's eyes widened when Optimus stepped on Ron's carefully crafted fountain "no, no, wait. No, no, no! Oh, no!"

"Sorry. My bad." Optimus apologized sheepishly.

Eli groaned and looked up at the sky "we are going to be in soo much trouble now" she said to Sam who groaned back as a reply.

"You couldn't wait for five…You couldn't wait for five minutes?" the Witwicky boy said to Optimus, he was in a mix of anger and panic. "I told you to just stay! Just stay! God!"

"I told them to come to the backyard Sam" Eli cut in, she could see Sam was about to have a meltdown.

The boy glared at her "why, why would you do that?" he pointed to the fountain "that, that is your fault."

"People walk in that alleyway Sam, they would call the police if they saw all the cars parked there."

Sam sighed deeply "just…just keep them from breaking anything else" Mojo started barking at the Autobots "Oh, this is bad. No!" Mojo, making the situation worse, decided that Ironhide's foot would be the best place to piss on "Mojo, Mojo! Off the robot! God!"

"Oh, wet" the hummer Autobot growled as he flicked the dog away, it whimpered but was otherwise unhurt.

Eli rushed to pick the poor dog up whilst Sam stop Ironhide from crushing it "no, no, no, no! Easy! Easy! Hold on! Hold! This is Mojo. This is Mojo. He's a pet of mine." They stepped away from the robot when he brought out his cannon "He's a pet, okay? That's all…if you could just put the gun away…" more cannons were pointed at Eli and Mojo "put them…put them away. Please."

"You have a rodent infestation."

"A what?"

"Shall I terminate it."

"NO don't do that" Eli rushed out in a panic.

"He's not a rodent, he's a Chihuahua" Sam pleaded "This is my…This is my Chihuahua. We love Chihuahuas! Don't we?"

"He's leaked lubricants all over my foot" Ironhide replied angrily, though anyone would be angry if that happened to them.

"He peed on you?" Sam pointed to Mojo and said, "Bad Mojo, bad Mojo!"

"Bad Mojo!" Ironhide repeated but he put his weapons away when he saw the dog was no threat.

Eli rushed to the porch and put the dog inside whilst Ironhide complained about his foot rusting.

"Look, I'm gonna go look for the glasses so shut up and go hide!" Sam said to the Autobots as he rushed inside.

"Autobots, recon" Optimus ordered his fellow bots.

"Please be careful, my parents put so much effort into this garden" Eli pleaded to the bots.

"We will be as cautious as possible. One of you must help Sam Witwicky in locating the glasses" he looked at two females so they would decide who would join Sam.

"You go, Mikaela, it would be hard to explain if Judy or Ron found you" the teen nodded and stepped into Optimus' hand "please hurry" Mikaela nodded and let the bot lift her to Sam's window.

"We will go into hiding," Optimus said as everyone reverted back to the Alt forms.

"Oh boy…" Eli muttered to herself as she rubbed her temples in the hopes it would get rid of an oncoming headache.

Sam poked his head out the window and gasped at the Autobots "this isn't hiding. This isn't Hiding. This is my backyard, not a truck stop."

"Just go find the glasses, Sam!" Eli yelled at her brother who nodded and leaned back inside.

After 10 minutes of waiting Optimus Prime became impatient, he reverted back to his Bipedal form and leaned into the window whilst stepping on Judy's flowers. After a few moments, Optimus ordered the others to fall back to Sam's mother would not see them. Ratchet walked right into the powerline and fell to the floor, he must have been electrocuted.

"Wow! That was tingly! You got to try that!" the medic said to the weapons specialist as he helped him up.

"Yeah, that looks fun" Ironhide replied once Ratchet stood.

"Is electricity some kind of drug for you?" she asked Optimus.

"In a way yes, it simply energises us" the leader replied in an irritated tone "this is taking too long" decided that Sam and Mikaela needed help, it made his optics light up so the whole room would be illuminated.

"No, bad idea" Eli rushed out when she heard Judy's voice "Hide!" she shouted to the Autobots when both parents began shouting. She gasped and hid under the porch when Ron looked outside and saw the devastation of the Garden. Bumblebee crawled in next to her as he was at the right size. "I think I'm going to age 20 years after this" Bumblebee chirped at her in reply, she gave him a reassuring smile before walking back into the yard.

"The parents are very irritating, can I take them out?" Ironhide threatened as he pointed his cannons at the window. Eli gasped in fear but Optimus was quick to stop him.

"Ironhide, you know we don't harm humans. What is with you?"

"Well, I'm just saying we could. It's an option."

"If you do that again I will bring Mojo out so he can pee on you" Eli threatened angrily, this bot liked shooting things.

Ironhide grumbled but didn't reply, probably because he didn't want to be peed on again. Suddenly, everyone stopped when the front door was slammed open and people with guns rushed in to detain the family. "we must hide" Optimus said urgently to his fellow bots. He looked down to Eli who began hyperventilating, he didn't know why she was panicking but he needed to get her to out of there. "Eli, I need you to walk onto my hand" she nodded silently and climbed onto his large metal hand, he hurried out of the backyard and into the alleyway. He let her down to the floor and quickly transformed into his Alt mode "get in" he said through his radio as he opened the floor. She climbed in without complaint.

"They are going to take the entire family to a secret base," she said urgently, her lips were pulled into a frown but her eyes showed fear and worry.

"Do you know of its whereabouts?"

"Yes I do" she sighed and laid her head on his dashboard "this is all my fault…"

"No it is not, we contacted you so the fault is ours" Optimus tried to console the woman but she wasn't listening.

"No…I brought them here, I should have never stayed here…"

"What do you mean?" she shook her head but kept her mouth shut so Optimus did not push. This woman was an anomaly. When he looked at the Witwicky records he did not see any mention of a daughter of Judy and Ron Witwicky, not even any adoption papers. And when he went to look the woman up, he found she had no digital footprint, it was as though she didn't exist. As soon as they got the chance he would get Ratchet to scan her, the blue stains on the woman's skin led him to believe she did not originate from Earth. He did not believe she was evil or working for the Decepticons however, she was a mystery that he wanted to solve.

"We need to follow that car," Eli said when a black car drove past where they were hiding.

"Let's go" Optimus revved his engine and drove after the car with the agents. Eli told them where to drive so they would end up in front of the agent's car "hold on Eli!" Optimus said loudly as he transformed and grabbed Eli with his hand whilst he rammed into the car. He quickly got her to sit on his shoulder before he ripped the roof of the car off.

"You A-holes are in trouble now," Sam said smugly as the two men cowered before Optimus "Gentlemen, I want to introduce you to my friend, Optimus Prime."

"Taking the children was a bad move," the leader said intimidatingly. All the agents pulled out their guns and aimed them at the large robot "Autobots, relieve them of their weapons" the other Autobots climbed over the bridge and landed before the humans.

"Whoa! Whoa!" one of the men shouted as the Autobots aimed their own guns at them.

"Give me those!" Jazz growled as he used the magnets in his hand to take all the guns off the humans.

"Can you let me down please?" Eli asked Optimus who nodded and lent down to glare a the men, he was at such a height that Eli could jump off and land without any injuries.

" **You!** " The mind with the pink tie growled at her.

"Good to see you again Simmons" she hissed darkly.

"So you were with the aliens all along," he said with an unfriendly smirk.

"How do you know him, Eli?" Sam asked as he walked to her side.

"He was the first person I saw when I woke up…" Sam nodded, satisfied with her answer.

"Woke up?" Mikaela asked curiously.

"She's not a Witwicky," Simmons said smugly "an Alien technology created that hot body of hers but she escaped 5 years ago. And it seems she found her own kind" he said as he looked at Optimus.

Her own kind? Was she a Cybertonian hiding in a hollowform? He would have to deal with her later, "You don't seem afraid. Are you not surprised to see us?"

"He's got your kind locked up in the same place I woke up in" she replied to Optimus' question.

Simmons glared at her before replying, "Look, there are seven protocols, okay? I'm not authorized to communicate with you except t tell you I can't communicate with you."

Optimus was not impressed "Get out of the car" he ordered sternly.

"Me? You want me to get…."

"Now!" the Prime shouted impatiently.

"All right, I'm…getting out. I'm getting out. You see?" they all got out of the car but Simmons continued "Very nifty how you put us down without really killing us."

"Can you shut up!" Eli yelled but was ignored.

"This is real" he continued "Now, listen. If I choose to engage with him, mum is the word, All right?'

"God, how did you become a secret agent?" Eli said with a groan.

"Because I am good at finding Aliens" he shot back.

"You didn't find me for 5 years," Eli said with a smirk.

"Well I'm looking at you now, aren't I?" Simmons said smugly "that means I found you."

Eli glared at him "no, I found you" she stepped forward to punch hum but Optimus used a finger to hold her still.

Sam finally got uncuffed and stormed over to Simmons. "What is Sector Seven?" there was a pause "Answer me!"

"I'm the one who asks questions around here. Not you, young man!" Simmons angrily shouted back.

"Where did you take my parents?" Sam demanded, with the Autobots on his side he grew a pair.

"I am not at liberty to discuss it." Sam raised an eyebrow as he fished through Simmons' pocket "Hey. You touch me, that's a federal offence."

Sam fished out a badge and waved it in Simmons' face "Do-whatever-you-want-and-get-away-with-it-badge, right?"

"Yeah. Brave now all of a sudden, with his big alien friend standing over there."

"Where is Sector Seven?"

"Wouldn't you like to know?"

Suddenly, Bumblebee popped out a cork in his pelvic region and started pissing on Simon and the other guy. Eli cackled loudly whilst Optimus ordered him to stop.

"Get that thing to stop, huh!?"

"Everyone, line up" Eli ordered all the men, they followed what she ordered because she had heavy weaponry on her side. Once they were all lined up the humans grabbed all the handcuffs and cuffed all the men to each other.

"All right, tough guy, take it off" Mikaela demanded Simmons.

"What are you talking about?' he asked.

"Your clothes, all of it, off."

"For what?"

"for threatening my dad" she replied smugly yet her expression was anything but.

Simmons glared for a moment before he started taking off his clothes "little lady, this is the beginning of the end of your life." He started unbuckling his pants "You're a criminal. Let's face facts, it's in your gene pool." He pulled off his pants to show his incredibly embarrassing boxers.

"Those are nice" Mikaela commented, "now get behind the pole."

"All right."

"This is such a felony, what you're doing" the man closest to Simmons scolded angrily.

Eli cocked her head to the side "you wanna strip down too?" she threatened, the man fell silent as he was changed to Simmons.

"I will hunt you down, okay?"

"He'll hunt you down."

"Without any remorse!"

"No remorse!"

"Enjoy!" Eli said sweetly as she followed Sam and Mikaela to the Autobots. "Wait…what's that noise" a strange whirring noise sounded off in the distance.

"Optimus! Incoming!" Ironhide shouted as he let off a spark against the floor.

More cars and even helicopters were coming towards the group. This gave them the opportunity to transform into their Alt modes and drive away. The Human climbed onto Optimus who ran from the lights of the Helicopters. He ran under a bridge and hid in hits supports. "Easy you three" Optimus whispered softly to the humans. They held onto Prime as hard as they could whilst the Helicopters flew under them. Unfortunately, Mikaela fell off Prime which made Sam fall which made Eli fall, they created a chain of humans that were desperate to hold onto each other and the Mech.

"No! No! No, Sam! Sam, don't drop me!" Mikaela screaming, she was terrified.

"I'm slipping!" Eli screamed, her arms felt as though they were tearing in two. "I…CAN'T!" her arm gave out and the trio went falling through the air. Prime tried to catch them but he missed. Luckily, Bumblebee was there to catch them just in time.

The feds flew in and shot harpoons into Bumblebee as soon as he stood up "STOP! STOP!" the humans screamed, they begged the others to not hurt Bumblebee but they ignored.

 _"Get down on the ground! Get down! Get down!"_ a man yelled from a speaker. Men with guns came charging in and tackled the civilians to the ground.

"Look he's not fighting back!" Sam screamed at the others as they watched Bumblebee struggle against his bonds.

"Freeze it! Freeze it! Freeze it!" white smoke covered Bumblebee, he screamed in pain and fear as he felt his metal and joints constrict and stiffen.

"Stop hurting him!"

"You monsters! Stop it!" Sam and Eli broke free and raced over to the men hurting Bee. They punched and kicked at the men in the hopes that would stop them but they were quickly subdued. It was a hopeless battle and soon they were back in vehicles being carted off to God only knows where.


End file.
